Sport utility vehicles that have become popular in recent years are intended for multi-purpose use. They carry passengers in front seats, and in one or more rear bench type seats. The bench seat is mounted on skids or wheels and is removably attached to the vehicle floor. The bench seat can be removed to create interior vehicle space for transporting cargo or sleeping. The bench seat can later be reinstalled in the vehicle for once again conveying passengers. The repeated removal and reinstallation of the large, bulky, and heavy bench seat causes problems for a physically fit man, and more so for a woman or the elderly. The risks include scratching or denting the vehicle, tearing the seat upholstery, dropping the seat on oneself or a child, lower back injury, or other muscle or joint problems. While in storage on a garage floor or other location, the seat wheels or mounting skids can pick up dirt and grease, which is then transferred to the vehicle carpet as well as can interfer with proper operation of the latching mechanism. The stored seat poses a trip hazard on the floor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a seat stowage cart that will enable a person of modest physical ability to easily remove, transport, and reinstall a vehicle seat.
A further need is to provide a seat stowage cart that will enable a person to handle the seat without risk of personal injury.
A yet further need is to provide a seat stowage cart that will enable handling of the seat without damage to the seat or the vehicle.
A still further need is to provide a seat stowage cart with which to store the seat without getting it dirty or posing a trip hazard.